Rocky Horror Nanny Show
by WhatAboutThoseChickenNuggets
Summary: The nanny characters in the rocky horror universe! Wrote this because the idea has been in my head for sometime now.


**Rocky Horror: The Nanny Chapter 1**

Niles couldn't wait for the wedding to be over. He was happy for his friend sure, but he was getting tired of being the groomsman never the groom. Niles did notice something that peaked his attention throughout the ceremony. It was a gorgeous blonde woman. CC Babcock. He had met her at a science exam when they were in college. Niles was studying writing, but it was his first year and the college made him take a science credit. They had briefly talked afterwards but that was about it. They had learned each other's names at least.

The wedding was eventually over. Everyone followed the groom and the bride when they left. The newly married couple sped off in their car. Niles was so happy for his friend that he didn't notice who was standing next to him.

"It was beautiful wedding," the female voice said. Niles turned his head. CC!

"Yeah it was," was all Niles could come up with.

"Yeah," CC replied. Niles gulped.

"CC," Niles said.

"Yes Niles?" CC replied.

"I've got something to say," He told her.

"Uh huh," CC urged.

"I really love… the skillful way, you beat the other girls… to the bride's bouquet," Niles said awkwardly.

"Oh Niles," CC said.

"The river was deep, but I swam it, CC. The future is ours so plan it. So please don't tell me to can it, CC. I've got one to thing to say and that's damn it, CC, I love you," Niles told her, running into the cemetery next to the church. CC followed him in there. He was standing next to a tree.

"The road was long but I ran it. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it CC. If there's one fool for you then I am it," Niles continued, fumbling with something in his pocket, "Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker."

He eventually pulled out the ring and he held it out to show her.

"There's three ways that love can grow," He told her, "That's good, bad, or shoot."

As he was about to hand her the ring, it felt down onto the earth below them.

"Mediocre," he mumbled to himself.

"CC Babcock, I love you so," Niles said.

"Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had," CC said, putting the ring on, "Now we're engaged and I'm so glad. I've got one thing to say too and that's Niles I'm mad for you too."

Niles couldn't contain his joy. This was all happening so suddenly. He was so glad that CC accepted.

"Oh Niles," she said.

"Oh, damn it," Niles said.

"I'm mad for you," CC told him.

"I love you too."

Suddenly at the same time they said, "There's one thing left to do. And that's go see the man who began it. When we met at his science exam-it."

"Made me give you the eye and then panic," Niles admitted. CC giggled.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" CC said, taking another glance at the beautiful engagement ring Niles gave her.

-time skip-

They had been on the road for what felt like hours. It was dark and rainy. They were pretty sure they were lost.

"Did you take a wrong turn somewhere?" CC asked her now and sudden fiancee.

"I'm not sure. It sure feels like it though," Niles answered. He couldn't see anything in this rain! Suddenly he saw a sign in the middle of the road. Road closed. 'Just great,' he thought. He was about to make a u-turn before the car died. Things had turned from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. CC felt like crying.

"It's going to be okay. I think I saw a castle a couple of miles back down the road. Maybe they have a telephone we can use!" Niles offered. CC sighed. That made her feel a little bit better. Luckily, Niles had an umbrella in the car. Being the gentleman that he is, he gave it to his fiancee.

They were walking in the woods in the direction of the castle. CC thanked god when she saw a light coming from the Frankenstein looking place.

"In the velvet darkness of the blackest night, burning bright, there's a guiding star. No matter what or who you are," CC said.

"That's poetic," Niles said. He knew exactly what that was from. In a few seconds, they repeated it out loud in sync,

"There's a light. There's a light, There's a light, light. In the darkness of everybody's life."

Meanwhile, in same exact castle that Niles and CC were heading to, Trevor was repeating the same poem.

"The darkness must go. Down the river of night's dreaming. Flow morpheus slow. Let the sun and light come streaming into my life, into my life," Trevor whispered, looking out the window. He saw two figures approaching. He immediately headed down the stairs to let them in.

"There's a light, there's a light. There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life," Niles and CC finished.

When they got to the castle door, it was already open. Standing there was a tall ominous figure.

"Hello I'm Trevor," the figure greeted them. The couple looked at him strangely. They got closer and discovered that he was wearing a suit and looked very proper.

"I've been expecting you," Trevor said. Niles and CC looked at each other.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if we could use your phone. Our car broke down and the weather isn't exactly pleasant," Niles said. A creepy smile appeared on Trevor's face.

"Of course, I'm sure my master won't mind at all," Trevor told them, stepping aside to let them in.

"Thank you," Niles told the strange man. They all walked into the castle. Niles happened to look up at the staircase and saw two blonde women. One was short. The other one was taller and very curvy. The taller one was eating a piece of cake while the other stared into the distance.

They followed Trevor into a random room. Trevor than began to say very odd things.

"It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll, but listen closely-" Trevor was cut off by the tall, curvy, blonde woman.

"Not for very much longer," she said.

"Anyway," Trevor continued, "I've got to keep control."

Trevor then opened the door to a room full of people. The people were dancing and singing,

" _I remember doing the time warp_

 _Drinking those moments when_

 _The blackness would hit me_

 _The void would be calling_

 _Let's do the time warp again_

 _Let's do the time warp again_

 _It's just a jump to the left_

 _And then a step to the right_

 _With your hands on your hips_

 _You bring your knees in tight_

 _But it's the pelvic thrust_

 _That really drives you insane_

 _Let's do the time warp again_

 _Let's do the time warp again"_

Then Niles and CC watched as the tall curvaceous woman began to sing on the stage,

" _It's so dreamy_

 _Oh fantasy free me_

 _So you can't see me_

 _No, not at all_

 _In another dimension_

 _With voyeuristic intention_

 _Well secluded, I see all_

 _With a bit of a mind flip_

 _You're into the time slip_

 _And nothing can ever be the same_

 _Like you're under sensation"_

Everyone else joined in again, except Niles and CC who just stood and watching everything in horror,

" _Let's do the time warp again_

 _Let's do the time warp again!"_

It was then the shorter girl's turn to walk on the stage and sing,

" _Well I was walking down the street_

 _Just a having a think_

 _When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

 _He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise_

 _He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes_

 _He stared at me and I felt a change_

 _Time meant nothing, never would again"_

The song finally ended. Then there was a flash and an elevator came down. The elevator doors opened and out came something Niles and CC never thought they would see.


End file.
